


Midwinter

by Andraste



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-25
Updated: 2001-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think the sun god liked his birthday present."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midwinter

**Author's Note:**

> For Lise Williams, Christmas 2001.

"That could have gone better," said Ethan calmly, wiping the blood and slime off his forehead.

"A last minute entry for understatement of the year," Ripper replied, sounding more like Rupert Giles as he probed his broken ribs and winced. He was never going to get the stains off his jacket.

"Still, I think the sun god liked his birthday present, and it was more fun than your average Christmas party."

"You are completely fucking insane."

Ethan glittered like an exotic holiday decoration in the fading dawn streetlights of 1976, stretched and winked. "You wouldn't have me any other way."


End file.
